The invention relates generally to a toy. In particular, the invention relates to a toy for a pet or child that can record and playback sounds, and dispense treats or other desirable objects when manipulated.
There are a number of amusement devices and toys in the prior art for entertaining and stimulating their users, often pets or children. Some toys are designed to stimulate the user, be that user a pet or a child, by emitting sounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,839 discloses an impact sensitive talking ball that emits a message when the ball is hit or bounced. Other toys are designed to dispense desired objects, such as pet treats. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,571 provides an example of such a device. The device disclosed in that patent provides an inner housing that is movable within an outer housing. As the device is motioned by a pet, the device delivers treats placed in the inner housing through openings associated with the outer housing.
These devices in the prior art, however, provide only limited stimulation. A device might provide an audio-based stimulation that is designed to engage a user""s attention. Another device may attract a user""s attention by delivering treats when the device is used. Such limited stimulation reduces the likelihood that a user, such as a pet, will be sufficiently interested in the toy to use it as intended.
For these reasons, an improved treat dispensing toy is desired. Such an improved treat dispensing toy benefits from providing multiple sensory stimuli. For example such a toy provides a visually attractive toy that is of an appropriate size and shape to engage the target user""s attention. The toy also provides the capability to selectively deliver desired objects, such as treats, when the toy is manipulated by the user. Likewise, the toy provides audio stimulation to keep the target user""s attention once engaged. Such stimulation is preferably user definable.
The invention meets the above needs and overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an improved treat dispensing toy. This is accomplished by providing a toy that attracts the intended user""s attention by providing multiple levels of stimulation. Such stimulation preferably includes audio stimulation and reward stimulation. By allowing recording of messages and sounds that can be selectively played back as the toy is used, the intended user""s attention is engaged. Further, by allowing treats to be dispensed as the toy is manipulated, the user is rewarded for using the toy.
Briefly described, a toy embodying aspects of the invention includes a housing having an interior space, an inner surface, and an exterior surface. A first portion of the interior space defines a treat cavity into which one or more treats are loaded. An opening in the housing is adjacent the treat cavity. One or more treats are loaded into the treat cavity through the opening. The toy also includes a plurality of barriers, at least one of which is positioned in a second portion of the interior space. The one or more treats are dispensed from the second portion of the interior space when the toy is manipulated by a user. An exit from the housing is positioned adjacent the second portion of the interior space. The one or more treats are dispensed through the exit. A sound unit selectively plays a pre-recorded sound. The sound unit is removably secured to the opening such that it substantially closes the opening when secured therein. When the sound unit is secured to the housing, the one or more treats can exit the toy only through the exit by navigating past the plurality of barriers.
Another toy embodying aspects of the invention includes a housing having an interior space, an inner surface, and an exterior surface. A first portion of the interior space defines a treat cavity into which one or more treats are loaded. An opening on the housing is adjacent the treat cavity. The one or more treats are loaded through the opening. An exit from the housing is adjacent a second portion of the interior space. The one or more treats are dispensed through the exit. Barrier means retard the movement of the one or more treats when the housing is manipulated by a user. The barrier means are positioned in a second portion of the interior space between the treat cavity and the exit. A sound producing means selectively plays a pre-recorded sound. The sound producing means is removably secured to the opening and substantially closes the opening when secured therein. When the sound producing means is secured to the housing, the one or more treats can exit the toy only through the exit by navigating past the barrier means.
Still another toy embodying aspects of the invention includes a substantially spherical housing having an axis, an inner surface, an interior space, and an exterior surface. A treat cavity is disposed within the interior space. One or more treats are loaded into the treat cavity. An opening in the housing is adjacent the treat cavity. One or more treats are loaded into the treat cavity through the opening. An exit from the housing is positioned about the axis. The exit permits the one or more treats to exit the housing when the housing is manipulated by a user. A plurality of barriers is positioned between the treat cavity and the exit. The plurality of barriers restricts movement of the one or more treats along the inner surface between the treat cavity and the exit when the housing is manipulated by the user. A sound unit is removably secured to the opening. The sound unit has a recording capability and a playback capability. The sound unit also has a switch that selectively activates the playback capability when the housing is manipulated by the user.
Alternatively, the invention may comprise various other methods and systems.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.